Maid's Lodge
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda learned from the maids about the existence of 'Maid's Lodge'. Put on your maid outfit and go take a look? Objective Put the maid outfit on and go to the Maid's Lodge for once. Rewards EXP +11 000 Coin +2 500 Notes Accepting the quest gives you the dress Personal Maid. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: La la la~ La la la~ Magda: ... Maid: Ahh... My lady! Magda: ...What were you doing? Maid: Umm... I, I was cleaning the windows... Magda: Huh? Maid: Whoops! Why, why do you suddenly come so close? Magda: Your... hairpin. It's new? Maid: Yes... yes... Magda: Umm... it's made of yellow sapphire. Looks expensive. Maid: ...Yes, it is! But I did not steal it -- I bought it myself! Magda: That's not a small sum. Based on your salary, even you don't spend a penny on eating, you still have to save money for a half year... Maid: I, I, I, I confess! I shouldn't do part-time jobs! Please do not tell Mrs. Eliza. I swear I bought it using my own money earned from the Maid's Lodge... Magda: Maid's Lodge? What kind of place is it? Maid: Many respected guests occasionally meet there, drinking tea and chatting. It serves as a reception room or a recreation room. It's a place for the nobles to have fun. Magda: It sounds like an upscale clubhouse... Do they need part-time servants? How can you sneak in? Maid: You can go there as long as you wear a maid outfit. The guests there are very generous. You will be tipped if you can serve them as they need, such as a remember their names or their favorite foods. Someone has even received a 100-coin tip! All I said is true. Do you want to go there? Magda: ... Maid: My lady... Why don't you say anything? Magda: (If there're many respected guests, it must be a good source of information, isn't it?) Maid: Uhh... I see! Are you worrying about the maid outfit? I... I have an extra one! Magda: Really? Maid: It is new! I have not worn it yet. It is absolutely clean! Magda: It's not bad to go around a bit... You lead the way. Maid: No problem! Let me get you the maid outfit! Story Chat 2 Maid: My lady, did you really give that guest an egg pie instead of beef pie? Magda: Yeah, I still remember that the quest suddenly raised his eyebrow and stared at me. The maid's work is not easy. You have to remember all guests' names and preferences... And you have to be elegant, considerate, polite, and in time when serving them... Maid: You are right... They all have different demands. It took me a long time to be used to it as well. Magda: But... it's interesting. Maid: Huh... What did you say? Magda: Someone who seems to like tomatoes likes pepper instead. Something like that. Umm... Anyway, it's interesting! Maid: You said it is interesting... Then could you... Magda: Uh... You mean your part-time job. Now that we are in the same boat, you're safe as long as you keep the secret. Maid: Thank you, my lady! Magda: I'll hold you to that! If I find you slacking off, I won't cover up for you anymore. Alright, go sleep now, you have work tomorrow. Maid: Sure, let me help you remove your makeup. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1